The rightest place is the nearest door
by beforeiloveyou
Summary: Jade loved Beck. She always did. And Beck loved her, but as acting stage for obtaining new skills and experience. And there was Tori. Who always cared about Jade no matter what she wanted else to do. / Jori.


Jade had been there when Beck hadn't. She used to come to my house and cry tears, thought out loud and look in my eyes. She used to be here all the time. But then Beck came back. And they got back together. And one last thing I remember that Jade is still around. She still tortures me, still glares at me, she's still here. But I want her to be more close. And wherever I see her, she just smiles at me. And this break me always! And now the doorbell rang. And West stood up in front of me.

"He sad that I'm not worth him, that I'm a slut and he hates me." She whispered firmly, but her voice is obviously shaking. "Tori..."

I can't get a response cause she doesn't end. "He slapped me, Tori."

And then she fell into my arms and I hold onto her. She's touching my hairs, she's crying exactly in my ears and rubbing my back. I hold her tighter before she became like blank.

"Tori, be here, please, be here with me, give me real emotions." She whispered and I just nodded and nodded. I sit and hugged more tighter.

"I always will, whatever happens." And she looked in my eyes and I did the same thing. Her eyes were red, and her noise was red too, but her lips were open and soft. I was looking at them as I felt so much different.

"My parents hate me when I said it to them." Jade said. I was just listening and holding her. She could fall. "They said that I'm not their daughter anymore. They loved Beck so much." And then she needed my response to anything or of everyone. Just to make her feel safe and nothing more.

"You're going to sleep with me tonight." I said and looked in her eyes. She was looking for trust and help. For new hand that she could hold again. "And I going to be with you wherever you go, Jade. I'm not going anywhere." And then she took closer as our breathes met. But there were inches that she didn't take. She was just breathing at my lips and I was looking in her eyes. Then I got closer to her lips and small part of it pressed together. Jade closed her eyes and I was kissing her slow but firmly. She opened her mouth and I reached her tongue.. we both moaned, I took one more move as I was kissing her. She got more closer and started to kiss me more passionately. I got more closer to her and soon she was laying on the couch and I was on top still kissing her. I got my hands under her shirt and felt her warm skin, she moaned again. She took her hands on my jeans and started unzipping it. I moaned again before looking in her eyes. She was looking right at me and bitting her lip.

"If anyone found out that we kissed, I will kill you." Now Jade West came back and I'm kind of happy, cause she's so sexy when she look at me like this.

"So you didn't like it do you?" I looked at her lips one more and reached for her hand, hopping she'll stay like this for ever.

"I don't like when other people know that Jade West likes something. So nobody must found out, Vega." And then I got closer and kiss her fast before bite her lip.

"So you like me?" I whispered when our lips were moving together.

"I had always known that you stupid, Vega. As you know, to like and to love are different things." I was kissing her slowly as she started unzipping my jeans again.

"So you love me, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow and she smirked as she always did when she catches my look at her.

"I thought you found out this sooner." I smiled at her and she leans in other kiss but I just whispered.

"And how long you love me?" I asked and she sighed as I should think that it's always has to happen that Jade falls for me.

"Remember your performance at the Music Awards?" I nodded slowly. "I was looking at you when you were singing. I was breathing hard when you was moving so sexy. I just couldn't hold it, couldn't hold myself when I finally knew that you made me always smile. You know, after performance I always wanted to kiss you. Always wanted to catch you and never lose. Yeah, I think from that moment." I was just paralyzed. I got closer again and she leans in as she touched my lips and it was like the revolver shoot at me.

"You caught me now." I whispered as I was bitting my lip and touching her with my finger. "And you're never ever going to lose me." She smiled for the second time and I knew that she was happy. After all this shit with Beck, she was happy with me. And I'll just take her hand and never pull it away from mine. She doesn't need me to be strong. She is strong. She needs me to be safe. And I'm going to make her so.


End file.
